


One Sick Chick

by Refi-chan (Tiggerola)



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drabble, Gen, Month of Mei, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24069160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Refi-chan
Summary: Weekly Writing Drabbles #9 Sick ficKoumei comes down with something~
Relationships: Ren Kouen & Ren Koumei
Series: Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660975
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Weekly Writing Drabbles (Any Fandom)





	One Sick Chick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scriberat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/gifts).



> I may not be able to write Mei stuffs every day this month, but I can contribute at least this much to the Month of Mei.

The scroll before Koumei began to blur before him. He tried to blink it into focus. No avail. His head started to throb and so he slipped into his perfected state of sleeping while looking alert.

Most in the vicinity did not notice, but one prominent figure did.

Kouen ushered everyone else out of the room before reprimanding his brother for falling asleep in public again. However, this time instead of a cheerful comeback, Koumei just groaned.

He realized the other’s condition by his hot forehead. No need to apologize for how he took care of him after told enough.


End file.
